Secretos de un dia nevado
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Ikuto trata de negar lo que es muy evidente…


Aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia, sé que tengo que terminar los que aun me falta y no son pocos, es por falta de tiempo e imaginación, estoy de vacaciones… Bueno… Aquí dejo este One-Shot… n.n

**Aclaración:** Shugo chara no me pertenece…

**Resumen:** Ikuto trata de negar lo que es muy evidente… Pasen y lean mi nueva ocurrencia, celos y mucho mas…

* * *

Cuando todo el mundo o todo Japón despertó, se encontraron con una gran sorpresa, había nevado, todo estaba cubierto por una capa blanca, se habían suspendido las clases por una semana por el mal tiempo y los chicos aprovechaban para salir a jugar.

Ikuto se disponía a salir con Yoru, tomo su violin cargándolo en su espalda; siguió uno de sus tantos atajos, salió por un callejón, veía a los niños y adultos jugar con la nieve, armando muñecos, entre otras cosas; camino por las calles casi desiertas hasta llegar a una con muchas personas, se mezclo con la multitud, recordando lo que había pasado el otro día…

_Flash Back._

Ikuto se encontraba muy pensativo cuando sintió que unos brazos se aferraban a él…

-¿En qué piensas, Ikuto?-con tono habitual- ¿Piensas en Amu?

-Utau… ¿Por qué tendría que pensar en ella?-curioso.

-Ya paso ocho años, eres libre; yo ya me resigne a que tu amor es de ella, sé muy bien que le quieres más que a tu propia vida-suspiro-Tienes que decírselo de una vez por todas.

-Te lo digo de nuevo Utau, no siento nada más que aprecio por ella, no es amor, solo una amiga…

-Si… Como digas-dijo soltándolo-Después no te quejes cuando te la quiten…

-O no será porque quieres a Kukai para ti…

-P-pero… ¿Qué dices?-sonrojada-No me interesa Kukai…

-Lo que digas Utau-se marcha.

Fin del Flash Back.

Sonreía, Utau tenía una gran imaginación… Algo era verdad, al principio se sintió deslumbrado, pero se dio cuenta de que solo era una niña, su brillo lo deslumbro, cada vez que estaba con ella le molestaba, hasta cuando escucho la confesión de Tadase fue en ese momento que se sintió raro, celoso, las muchas veces que la tomo en sus brazos cuando estaba por caer o ayudarle en otras cosas, era normal sentirse en deuda con ella después de todo fue Amu quien le permitió quedarse en su casa cuando no tenía a donde ir; aunque el tiempo pasaba, el seguía creciendo, madurando y antes sus ojos solo seguía esa niña que se metía en problemas constantemente y que no podía evitar ayudarle, aunque eran enemigos pero él no podía verle como tal, la peli rosa despedía ternura aunque fuera considerada cool and spicy, amarle era otra cosa, muchas veces se sintió confuso, esa pequeña pervertida era muy especial. En Paris, solo ella ocupaba su mente y volvió, no podía seguir lejos, sin saber lo que le pasaba, el no podía seguir con su vida, fue en busca de su padre, no lo encontró, no admitiría estar enamorado, había muchas razones por las que no podría ser, su relación seria mal vista, el era mayor de edad, pensarían que solo quería aprovecharse de una niña, ella amaba a Tadase, no le creyó cuando le dijo que era muy importante para él, en ese momento mostro una expresión triste, había abierto su corazón y no le creyó, pero solo había sido un momento de confusión, tal vez para… mmm… ¿Qué había sido exactamente eso? No lo comprendía, mejor dejaba de pensar en ello o de lo contrario se volvería loco…

Siguió caminando hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención, una chica peli rosa, su cabello era más largo, se veían los notables cambios que había experimentado en ese tiempo, ya no se encontraban muy seguido, pero había algo mas, sin duda era Amu, no estaba sola, estaba acompañada de Kukai, valla sorpresa, los chicos entraban a un restaurante de hamburguesas, Ikuto se acerco un poco más para ver, el castaño se había acercado a una barra y ella estaba en frente de un piano, tocando una que otra tecla, después se acerco a una mesa en donde ya le esperaba Kukai, este se paro para acomodarle la silla, parecía una cita, ¿Quién llevaría a los guardianes chara a una cita? Esto lo tranquilizo, aunque cuando fueron al parque de diversiones para su cita, tiempo atrás, también estaban con los pequeños guardianes charas… ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? Se fue del lugar antes que los chicos notaran su presencia, Yoru era ignorado, Tsukiyomi tenía mucho en su cabeza que debía aclarar… ¿Qué hacia Amu con Kukai? ¿Estaban en una cita? ¿Por qué se sentía tan molesto? ¿Por qué quería matar a Kukai si se trataba de una cita? ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho? ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Miles de preguntas invadieron su mente.

La chica ya vivía sola desde hace unos meses, un departamento, vida de soltera, Ikuto tenía muchas cosas en su mente y ninguna era del todo buena, él le seguía viendo como una niña, ¿Pero ella seguía siendo su niña? Esta duda lo hizo explotar de rabia, se controlo de sobre manera para no terminar actuando como el padre de la peli rosa cuando llegaba un chico a visitarle a la casa y más cuando entraban al cuarto de la niña, esto era ridículo, ¿Cómo podría actuar el de esta manera? ¿Qué era lo que lo llevaba a querer hacer esta ridiculez? Hasta pensó en matar a Kukai, no le importaba ir preso, pero que se aleje de su Amu, esperen ¿su Amu? ¿Desde cuándo era suya? ¿Desde cuándo le pertenecía? Lo quería averiguar, ya sabía a dónde ir para tener una respuesta a su duda, ella seguía siendo una despistada y dejaba la ventana de su balcón abierta incluso en invierno, seguía con su maldita manía, solo debía esperar a que llegara la noche y la joven estuviese sola, sin ningún amiguito indeseable rondando cerca de su propiedad, un verdadero desafío, ¿Pero qué aria? La idea que tenía en su mente no le agradaba, ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero pervertido? Solo ella le provocaba esto y además la idea de visitarle por la noche le estaba despertando a su ¨amigo¨, sus pantalones se ajustaban, ¿Por qué le despertaba sus sentidos tan solo al imaginarse a solas en un departamento con ella? Se había quedado en su cuarto, pero en aquel tiempo ella solo tenía once años, solo una niña, además de que en ese momento estaban en la casa de sus padres, ahora era grande, vivía sola y era responsable de sus actos, pero su cuerpo actuaba solo con imaginar esta situación, ¿Qué tipo de piyama usaría ahora? Esperaba que sea uno de encaje y transparente, su mente jugaba estos juegos que a pesar de ser invierno sintió que debía regresar a casa para darse un baño de agua fría, maldijo mil veces e intento pensar en algo mas, regreso a casa y se recostó en su cama para dejar de pensar en esas cosas…

Ya era de noche, Ikuto con ayuda de Yoru hicieron chara Change y pudo llegar al balcón de la chica que estaba en un quinto piso, tuvo que saltar de balcón en balcón para así poder llegar a la habitación de la joven, pudo ver que la ventana como siempre estaba abierta, esto facilitaría que el pudiese entrar, camino con sus sigilosos pasos se gato, decidido a... ¿Qué se proponía? Ya lo había olvidado, en su impulso hizo algo sin pensar, pero ya no se podía ir, ya se encontraba dentro del apartamento de la chica, viendo la decoración, había varios porta retratos con fotos de cuando Amu asistía a la academia elemental Seiyo, fotos con sus amigos y amigas, pero Ikuto se molesto al ver las fotos que tenia con los chicos, muchos momentos que vivió con los guardianes, la graduación de Kukai, la graduación de la generación de Amu, fotos de su familia, de su primo, había muchas personas y chicos que él no conocía, algunos debían ser compañeros de la preparatoria de la joven. Malhumorado se sentó a esperar, se escuchaba que alguien estaba tomando una ducha, debería ser la peli rosa, espero por mucho tiempo, se estaba cansando, hasta que escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, se levanto y pudo verla, llevaba una bata blanca, estaba con el cabello recién secado, lacio y sedado, incluso brillaba; ella miro la ventana y para su sorpresa estaba cerrada, cuando había llegado la había abierto para que entrara aire fresco y esa noche no esperaba a su familia, eran los únicos que tenían las llaves de aquel lugar, claro que si hubiesen usado la puerta, en ese momento le recorrió un escalo frio con aquel pensamiento, pero no creía que un ladrón haya entrado, era imposible, siguió caminando, pero se quedo inmóvil cuando vio quien había entrado a su casa, era Ikuto…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto.

-Yo, Amu-dijo malhumorado, devorándola con la mirada.

-No contestaste aun mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo mirándolo, sin percatarse de que los ojos del joven se oscurecían de deseo.

-Te visito Amu, no puedo venir a ver a una vieja amiga-dijo él.

-Yo no soy vieja, el único viejo eres tu-dijo haciendo puchero-además no recuerdo haberte invitado…

-¿Quién te entiende? No te gusta que te llame pequeña, tampoco que te considere una vieja amiga y ya que nunca me invitas a tu nueva casa, me invite solo. Aunque no esperaba tal bienvenida…

Amu se cubrió un poco mas, además de sonrojarse, escucho la risa de Ikuto…

-Sigues siendo una niña-dijo burlándose.

-No soy una niña, tú más que nadie debería saberlo-dijo enfadada.

-No, no lo sé Amu-dijo levantándose del sillón y acercándose peligrosamente.

Amu retrocedió y quedo acorralada entre la puerta de su habitación y con el cuerpo de Ikuto, el miro sus ojos, fue bajando su vista y noto lo sonrojada que estaba, bajo la vista un poco más para mirar fijamente los labios de la peli rosa a los cuales se acerco con delicadeza, con una sonrisa la beso, noto lo que provocaba en ella, aunque también noto lo que la joven despertaba en el, ella despertaba todos sus sentidos, hasta el punto de no poderse controlar. Amu solo se dedicaba a corresponderle, en ese momento no importaba nada mas, se separo de sus labios, la miro que respiraba agitada… Ikuto agarró las muñecas de Amu y la puso contra la puerta de su habitación, poniendo su cuerpo pegado al de ella, acercó su rostro al cuello de Amu y comenzó a darle pequeños besos. Amu tragaba fuerte, esto lo notó Ikuto, y no sólo eso, sino que el rostro y cuello de Amu estaban hirviendo, a pesar del frio que hacía, volvió a la boca, besándola con mucha pasión y un creciente deseo, el fue soltándole las manos lentamente para que no escapara de aquel beso que daría una respuesta a su duda, ella sintió la necesidad de aferrarse con toda la fuerza que puede emplear a la chaqueta del muchacho, profundizando el beso y buscando mas contacto entre ellos, sintiendo como una sonrisa se forma en las comisuras de los labios de él aun cuando no se han separado.

-Ikuto…-dijo ella sintiendo que recorría una vez más su cuello.

El seguía abrazándola aun más a su cuerpo, no quería separarse, ya no era la duda que lo preocupaba, ahora era su deseo, le quedaba claro que le deseaba y mucho, sus manos están en la cintura de la peli rosa, ella rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Ikuto, las manos de él bajan y la toma de los muslos, alzándola, ella enrolla sus piernas en las caderas del, empiezan a besarse nuevamente, pero el abre la puerta de la habitación cuando logro entrar en el cuarto cierra la puerta con su pies, camina y caen en la cama…

Se siguieron besando, Ikuto con una de sus manos recorría lentamente la pierna de Amu, hasta que desato el nudo de la bata dejando ante sus ojos a una chica muy sonrojada y en ropa interior, empezó a besar su cuerpo consiguiendo escuchar los gemidos de ella, poco a poco se fueron quitando la ropa, la miro devorándola con la mirada una vez más, dejo un camino de besos por todo su cuerpo, Amu sentía como la lengua de Ikuto la penetraba sin descanso ni compasión, trataba de taparse la boca sin éxito, pero el placer que estaba sintiendo la superaba, de esta forma llegó al primer orgasmo, el volvió a subir de forma lenta y torturante dejando mas besos por la piel de la joven, fue ubicando las piernas de la peli rosa a cada costado de su varonil cuerpo, a punto de penetrarla, sin más la penetró, pero se sorprendió y detuvo al ver que ella ya no era virgen, maldijo millones de veces, tal vez alguien más paso por la vida de la chica antes que él, trato de contenerse, pero la rabia pudo mas, siguió penetrándola, así se abría paso en la intimidad de la chica, Amu sentía mucha delicia…su cuerpo se iba adaptando al de él, lo sentía crecer en su interior, duro y con una potencia tal que la dejaba sin aliento, llegando hasta su útero, solo gemidos se escuchaban en aquella habitación mientras sus caderas convulsionaban, aunque el rostro de Ikuto mostraba enojo, los cuerpos de ambos con desesperación buscaban juntarse, cada vez más adentro, como si nunca fuera suficiente, mientras Amu se abrazaba al cuello de Ikuto para moverse con más vigor, para sentirlo más, hasta que en una de las tantas sacudidas arqueó la espalda, con tanta violencia que llego a otro orgasmo mas, el sudor que se dibujaba encima de ellos, en un movimiento rápido la dejo arriba del, podía verle los ojos, pero aun así no contenía su deseo o su furia, seguía penetrándola cada vez más, ella busco recostarse sobre él, consiguiendo mas placer en su acto y el calor y fricción aumentaban hasta que ella comenzó a gritar de placer, el sonrió y la dejo bajo su cuerpo una vez más, levanto una de sus piernas y siguió penetrándola, su cabello se movía y su espalda se arqueaba…estaban en el final pues ahora el peli azul se movía con más ímpetu que nunca, ella una vez más grito y sintió como él se vino dentro de ella, así el peli azul salió del interior de la chica, estaban con sus respiraciones agitadas, se recostó a su lado, vio como Amu le sonreía…

-Ikuto… No fue como hace dos años, ¿Lo recuerdas?-lo miro.

Etto… El no tenía idea de lo que hablaba la joven. Escucho una risita picara…

-Por lo visto no lo recuerdas lo que paso hace dos años, ¿No?-dijo abrazándolo- Después de todo estabas pasado de copas y era tu cumpleaños…

Ikuto pensó por un instante hasta que recordó que hace dos años, el día siguiente de su cumpleaños se encontró en su cuarto, en su cama, desnudo y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, sin poder recordar con quien había pasado la noche, pero recordó una cosa más, era lo mismo que ella le dijo aquella vez y ahora se lo decía una vez más…

-Te amo, Ikuto…-dijo sonriéndole solo para el…

-Yo te adoro y también te amo, Amu…-dijo él para besarla- ¡Valla modo de recordarlo!

-IKUTOOO-le reprocho…

-Los charas nos dejaron solos-dijo mirándola…

-Seguro que están en casa con Ami…-sonrió dejándolo embobado.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto el conteniendo la respiración…

-¡CLARO QUE SI!-dijo para besarse una vez más…

La abrazo fuerte contra él, ahora empezaba a recordar todo lo que paso aquella noche cuando ella se le entrego por primera vez a él, sin importarle que solo tenía 17 años y que el ya era mayor de edad, pero no podía creer que se hubiera olvidado de que aquella noche le dijo que le amaba, pero el solo intentaba ocultar lo que era evidente, siempre la amo…

**Fin…**

* * *

Etto… No tenía planeado escribir un lemon, pero… La verdad, ahora tendré que esconderme bajo tierra, la razón es que, Dipi-chan de seguro me dirá que soy una hentai, una pervertida, pero no lo crean, ella me lo contagio… je… Mentira… No sé si estará bueno o no el lemon, se aceptan reviews… les agradezco por leer… Se cuidan chicas…


End file.
